Infection Has No Borders
by venomoxide
Summary: Year 3011. The remaining nations have noticed an increased percentage of their population is showing signs of a virus. But nothing can prepare them for a myth they have forgotten...   Apocalypse Fiction, Character Death, Semi-Gore, Language.


****

****

**Hello all and welcome to my latest fanfiction! So, this fanfiction does include character death, violent themes, a dark story and minor language. If that offends you in anyway, please don't read. So, seeing as this is the prologue, I won't be explaining much, simply because everything will be explained in later chapters. If you do have questions, though, feel free to send me a message! I also love it when people point out my mistakes. It's very helpful.**

Anyway, hope you enjoy. Oh, and if you wanted to watch the trailer I made for this, my youtube channel is SlytherinsSerpent.

* * *

Raising his gaze, the tall blonde man glanced out the window to study the city surrounding his office. The faint and constant humming of electricity and technology pulsed around him, seeming to have become a part of his entire being. Blue hues closed as a sigh escaped his lips. If he closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows together, he could almost swear he remembered. That he could remember what the grass felt like. What Berlin used to be… The only certain thing that stayed clear in his mind, like an image burned to his brain cells, was his brother. He was certain he could never forget Gilbert. Never forget the pain he felt when he was informed the albino had finally been dissolved and in turn, had died…

But plenty of time had passed since then. It was the year 3011. A third and fourth World War had broken out and with it, nations had fallen. The only dominating nations left were America, Canada, Russia, Germany, France, England and China. While the nation-bodies still remained alive, none of the previous nations held governments. Despite the fact that Germany had thrived and taken over the majority of the Germanic nations surrounding it, Ludwig still felt an ominous presence that was shadowing the world. He had felt it years ago and since then, it had only grown.

Technology had become every human beings source of life. They were utterly dependent on it. In a way, it frightened the German. He knew medical science was at the height of discovery. But had humans benefited from it? The cure for cancer had only been released two years ago. Yet, it had been discovered long before the Third War. The governments were corrupt – all of them. Even his own he knew was one of the worst. How many times had he heard of medical experiments that made his skin crawl and yet, all he had done was turn a blind eye?

Turning away from the window and the sight of the constantly shimmering city that once was Berlin, Ludwig sat at his desk, staring at his own reflection in the black marble. A single glance up to study the room surrounding him and the same feeling of despair caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand up. Everything was impersonal. Black, metallic, cold and empty. And soon, he feared the world would be the same…

* * *

The room was buzzing with the hushed talk of the nations sitting around the oval shaped table. Ivan, however, was silent. It wasn't as if any of the others wanted to talk to him. He was content with sitting and watching, as he normally did. His government did not have their sights set on conquering any more of the nations anyway. After expanding over Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia, Ukraine, Belarus and the majority of the southern nations, they decided they were content. For now…

Although, as he studied the other nations expressions, he wondered if he should be concerned. Normally he didn't care to find out what these meetings were about; simply because he found them useless. But suddenly he realized how odd it was they were actually gathered in one room. For at least thirty years now, they hadn't bothered to use the meeting room. It had all been over large broadcasting screens. For all of them to be gathered, it must actually be something worth his attention.

As if reading his mind, Alfred entered the room, Matthew by his side. They both looked different than he remembered. They hadn't appeared so rugged on the large screen he had seen them on before. Both of them looked tired, worn down, sleepless. And yet, Alfred still had the same gleam of adventure in his eyes. Immediately the Russian knew something large was about to happen. Watching as Matthew took a seat and Alfred stood at the front of the table, Ivan folded his arms across his chest, violet eyes fixed with interest on the American.

As the blonde opened his mouth to speak, however, he was interrupted by the door opening once more. This time, it was Ludwig. Now Ivan was certain something was wrong. Never in the time he could remember Germany existing had Ludwig been late for a meeting. No matter how miniscule it was, he was on time. Sometimes, even early. This caused his attention level to rise as he straightened in his seat, leaning forward to rest his chin on one of his gloved hands.

Seeming to ignore the intrusion, Alfred waited until the German had taken a seat before he began. "Matthew, Ludwig and I have decided to call this meeting today. As some of your governments may or may not have noticed, there has been a decline in the health of every nations population. Extensive studies have shown that in the past month there was a seventy percent incline of citizens admitting themselves to the hospital."

There were a few murmurs around the table. Of agreement or confusion, Ivan couldn't tell. As he wracked his brain, he attempted to remember if he had noticed the things Alfred was saying. Honestly, he never read the reports. The citizens of Russia were tough; they had been through worse. And not to mention, there were too many people to keep track of now.

After waiting for the hushed conversation to die down once more, Alfred cleared his throat and began again. "We are assigning a large team of medical assistants to be sent to each nations capital. There, you will be responsible for gathering a small populous of your own citizens to be put under testing. They must show the symptoms displayed on the screen in front of you. Copies will be sent to each member of your respective government and you will be required to memorize them." Alfred paused for a moment, glancing around as he gave everyone a moment to read the illuminated image behind him. "Before you ask any questions, I want to explain why the American-Canadian Treaty Government has decided to enforce these immediate actions on each of you today…" With a small sigh, he removed his glasses, staring down at the table as his eyebrows furrowed. "We believe there is a worldwide virus that could threaten the entire human race."


End file.
